Squeal for me
by Haemoglobin
Summary: I never thought anything involving Yuki could be considered fluff, but it's kind of close. Shuichi squeals, and all hell breaks loose from there. ;) YukiXShuichi. Added a new chapter to it. No lemon, though. Sorry to disappoint. xD
1. Squeal for me

**Squeal for me**  
  
Shuichi shifted his position on Yuki's desk, caught his foot behind his own leg and fell down with a thud and a high-pitched squeal. Yuki, who had been reading on the couch, peered up from his book, an eyebrow quirked above his eyes to find Shuichi sprawled out on the floor, his face flushed beyond belief. "Are you alright, you bloody idiot?" Yuki asked, but he got no answer until he closed his book to fling it somewhere in a corner of his room.  
"Still alive. I think." Shuichi crawled to the couch, climbing onto it with a sigh.  
"Why the hell did you squeal? I mean, why didn't you groan or anything?" Now it was Shuichi's turn to look at his lover with a quirked eyebrow. "Because I reserve those noises for when we're having sex, that's why." he said, rolling his eyes and nuzzling himself against Yuki's shoulder.  
Yuki burst out in mocking laughter, after he had pushed the younger boy away from him, who was now leaning with his back against the armrest, forcing his legs onto Yuki's lap.  
"Do you think you don't squeal while we're having sex?" Shuichi's eyes widened in disbelief. "I don't squeal! Do I squeal? No! I don't squeal!" Yuki smirked as he pushed Shuichi's legs off of his lap, nearly causing the boy to fall off the couch. "You squeal like a stuck pig. You whimper. And if I wasn't so sure you liked it I'd say you cry too." "I DO NOT, I HARDLY MAKE A SOU-MMF" Shuichi's words were cut of, because Yuki had placed his hand over the boy's mouth, succesfully shutting him up. The older writer had moved so his body was pressing that of Shuichi down against the couch, effectively immobilizing him. The poor boy could hardly move, and looked up at Yuki with big, pleading puppy dog eyes.  
"Shut up. You squeal, and you know it. So drop it, unless you want me to prove my point." Shuichi flicked the tip of his tongue teasingly across Yuki's palm, so faintly he was sure it tickled him.Yuki reacted by jumping off the couch with a small gasp, losing his balance and landing on his back. Shuichi moved as fast as lightning, jumping atop the other and straddling his hips with a cry of joy. "You're ticklish! The great, big, bad and grumpy Eiri Yuki is ticklish!" Shuichi couldn't believe his luck. This was valuable knowledge.  
Yuki was still literally floored and perplexed, and there was no way in hell Shuichi wouldn't take advantage of this situation. He moved his hand to Yuki's sides, fingers busily searching for that sweet spot.  
"Shuichi, you fucking brat, get the hell off meeeheeheehee or I'll fucking killheeheeheeheehee." It was hard for the writer to insult his assailant when he was in a constant fit of giggling,  
"Not until I hear you-" And here Yuki squealed loudly. Shuichi had found a most sensitive spot just underneath Yuki's armpits, and immediatly began abusing it, his fingers pressing against it like it was a button. Shuichi halted his assault, grinning down at the sight of a writhing, whimpering and sweating Yuki beneath him. How he wished he had a camera at hand. He leant down to nibble at his lover's earlobe, leaving a thin trace of saliva as he licked a path to Yuki's lips, nipping at his lower lip.  
But Yuki had caught his breath and had quickly moved his hand up for his fingers to tangle with Shuchi's hair, and he pulled his head away from his own. With a deadly glare he spoke to a now terrified Shuichi: "I am SO fucking your brains out, tonight."

Poor Shuichi gulped.

* * *

_Whoa. Never thought I'd add another story on here. I just love the thought of Yuki being teased, but in the end he'll get his way again. Hmm. Ah well, at least Shuichi had his minute of fun._


	2. Cigarette burn

**Cigarette Burn**

"You really weren't kidding." an exhausted and transpiring Shuichi muttered, face pressed into the pillow. Yuki had just rolled off of him, placing a cigarette between his lips and lighting it, smirking to himself. "Hope you got something out of it."

Shuichi snorted and finally shifted on the bed so he laid on his back, staring up at the ceiling with a scowl. "Yes, the inability to sit for 2 weeks." A pillow quickly found its way to Shuichi's head, reddening his face more than it was already and extracting a little scream from the boy's lips.  
  
"Don't be stupid." Yuki said, with a smug smile that would have made anyone cringe. "You should've learnt there is no messing with me without massive retaliation."  
"But that was overkill." Shuichi had gone into chibi-mode, big teary eyes and pouty lips, clinging onto his lover's arm as if holding on to dear life.  
  
The writer snarled, tugged his arm away from the vice-like grip and proceeded to kick the younger boy out of the bed. "Stop being such a whiny little brat and get the hell out." But as Yuki shouted his cigarette fell from his lips, onto his bare chest. He quickly grasped it again with his fingers, but far too late. Yuki ground his teeth together, set on not exposing the pain he was in, but he soon found tears welling up in his eyes. Finally he let loose, and emitted a loud: "FUUUUUUCK."  
  
Shuichi, who was quite occupied with trying to scramble up from the ground, startled at the loud scream (and the accompanying obscenity) and immediately jumped up, back onto the bed and crawled over to the hurt man. "Whassamatter? Whassamatter? You hurt? Talk to me, Yukiiiii. DON'T DIE ON ME."  
  
Shuichi was utterly frantic, hands grasping Yuki's shouders and shaking him violently, all the while screaming things like "DON'T DIE" and "I LOVE YOU" right into poor Yuki's face.  
Yuki finally recuperated from initial pain of the cigarette burn and the shaking he received from his panic-struck lover, and after having thrown the cigarette into the ashtray he so conveniently kept on his bedside table he quickly grasped hold of Shuichi's wrists and abruptly pushed him away from his shoulders.  
  
"For fuck's sake, you idiot. It's just a burn." Shuichi, crying uncontrollably now just stared at the other, dumbfounded.  
  
"It's just a burn." the writer repeated. "Look." He pointed a slender finger to a burn mark, welting already. It was placed right in the middle of his clavicle, near his neck. "I'm not dying, moron." he added, but he couldn't suppress a faint smile. Was this boy really this concerned about him? He found it... cute. Even if he was a moron.  
  
Shuichi's face lit up, grinning rather foolishly and eyes gleaming through the tears. "Let me kiss it and make it better." Yuki quirked an eyebrow and released the other's wrists. On any other given day he would have just kicked his lover out of his bed again, but after how the boy reacted to a simple cigarette burn he found it difficult to be cold to him.  
  
"Whatever." he said, turning his head away to appear indifferent. Shuichi smiled sweetly and leant down to press his soft lips onto the welt on the other's skin, kissing it gently. Yuki felt a slight shot of pain as the sensitive burnt tissue was touched, but to his horror he did feel better. If only just a little.  
"There." the younger boy said, beaming happily. "All better." Shuichi crawled onto the other's body, sighing contently. He rested his head on Yuki's chest and closed his eyes, already drifting off to dreamland. Yuki had turned his head again to see the boy sprawl out onto him, and did nothing but watch with a quirked brow. To kick out, or not to kick out?  
  
The writer grumpily muttered something about 'horribly cute' and retrieved the earlier discarded blankets with one arm, draping them over Shuichi's nearly sleeping body and that of his own, his hand resting in the small of the younger one's back.  
  
"...love..." yawn "...you..."  
  
"Shut up."

* * *

_So there, I continued it. I was feeling all fluffy. Don't expect me to continue it any more, though. The fluffiness of it all kicked me in the face._


End file.
